


A Cheesy Story (Or: The Macaroni Disaster)

by sarken



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Community: storyseeds, F/M, Juvenilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-12
Updated: 2004-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Oddly enough, she realized she was in love with him that day she walked into the kitchen and found him covered in orange goo.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cheesy Story (Or: The Macaroni Disaster)

**Author's Note:**

> The first line is from the LiveJournal community storyseeds.

It was one of those all-I-really-want-for-Christmas-is-you situations, aside from the fact that she could've really used a new microwave. Still, it was the second Christmas after Fred left her for some bimbo with blonde hair and no brains and she was no longer bitter and single.

(Of course, never having met her, Faith was only assuming about the woman's IQ, but she knew the other woman would be a blonde. Fred only liked blondes; Faith had spent the past sixteen years of her life dying her hair to keep Fred happy. Come to think of it, she'd spent the last sixteen years doing a lot of things to keep Fred happy -- or possibly just make him happy for the five minutes a day they saw each other -- but the point was that now he was gone and Faith was no longer Golden Blonde No. 0037.)

Now she was quite happily sleeping with her best friend on a weekly, sometimes nightly, basis. She had a man, she had an apartment, she even had a cat. The only thing missing from her life was a functioning microwave; she'd told Bosco upward of a hundred times not to put the God damned macaroni in the microwave and walk away. The bowl and the microwave had exploded, leaving the kitchen orange and smelling like powdered cheese in a bag and melted plastic.

Oddly enough, she realized she was in love with him that day she walked into the kitchen and found him covered in orange goo, looking apologetic and saying that he'd only meant to leave the room for a second. She had laughed, knowing that she would have been furious if it had been Fred. Then she had walked over to him, dragged her finger down his cheese-covered face and tasted the sauce, declaring that it still tasted fine. And then he'd helped her clean up the bits of microwave and macaroni, when Fred would have stormed out and left the mess for her.

She rolled over in the bed, placing a hand on Bosco's arm to wake him. He mummbled something as he opened his eyes. "Hey," he said, smiling and pulling her into his arms.

"Hey," she replied and cuddled up to him. He was warm and the bedroom air was cool; the temperature outside had dropped below zero and the cold was seeping into the building. "I was just thinking about when I figured out I was in love with you."

"Yeah?" he said, kissing her. "Was it the first time you saw me? It's okay to admit it, you know. You wouldn't be the first to fall head over heels in love with me at first sight."

She laughed and kissed him back. "No, it was about fourteen years after that. It was the day you tried to blow up the kitchen with the microwave."

"That was this summer," he said, somewhat disappointed.

"I'm a little slow in the emotions department," she said lightly. "Besides, you need to get over yourself, mister. You're not God's gift to women."

"That hurts," he said. He turned them so she was lying on her back beneath him, and he began to remove her pajamas. "I'll have to see if I can change your mind."

"Mm, you'll have to work hard. I can be pretty stubborn," she said, pulling him down for a kiss. When the kiss ended, she continued, "I was also thinking about Christmas, and you know what I want more than anything?"

"Me?" he guessed, his voice muffled because his mouth was against her neck.

"And a microwave."

He growled and bit her playfully.

"Ow!" She laughed, and it turned into a groan as his mouth moved further down her body.


End file.
